


Chocolate Kisses

by Crocamura



Series: Fluff For The Holidays! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Falling In Love, Mentioned Aihara Mao, Mentioned Karasuno Girls Volleyball Team, Mentioned Sudou Rinko, Michimiya Yui in Love, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Valentine's Day, Volleyball Dorks in Love, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: Yui struggles with her nervousness while attempting to give Daichi chocolate on Valentine's Day.New chapter coming in March!
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Fluff For The Holidays! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074701
Kudos: 6





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Before you read this fic, if you'd like to see more DaiYui works, please tell me in the comments! I love to write about this pairing and frankly I don't do enough with them. Just let me know if you're interested and I'll type up some fluff or angst (or limes? idk how to write those :P) or a combination and post it ASAP! I've also got a few non-shipping stories (most on the way) that I'm sure you'll love as well. Thanks for checking this out and I'll see you in the end notes! <3

She clutched the package so closely that she feared it would melt. Her stomach flipped endlessly as she anticipated how the boy on the receiving end would react. Would he love it or hate it? Would he accept it or deny it? Would he be happy or angry or sad… that it was  _ her _ giving it to him? But knowing him… he was just too kind to let a negative feeling towards her show.

Yui’s heart thumped in her chest. She’d give it to him after school, when he led the team in practice. She’d make sure he got it by the end of that session. And then, when practice was over, she’d get the result: his response. Of course, she’d have to wait a month for the real reply on White Day, but there was no rule saying he couldn’t let her know sooner, right?

She paced around during lunch break. She was too nervous to eat. Though Mao, Rinko, and the others on the girls’ team tried to calm her down, she wouldn’t be consoled. All around her, she saw girls bravely giving chocolates to guys. Sometimes, a receiver would hug the giver, which made Yui’s heart squeeze. She wanted that from Daichi, but the future was so uncertain….

Forcing herself to stay confident in herself was harder than she thought it could be in this moment. All through the day’s classes, she stressed about her predicament. She couldn’t even focus on schoolwork. So, when the time came for her to ask him, she hoped fervently that the weight would be lifted from her shoulders.

Immediately she ran to where the boys were practicing with the chocolate gift.  _ I  _ will _ give this to Daichi _ , she convinced herself, _ and he  _ will _ love it. _ Admittedly, she wasn’t sure if he’d love it. She’d made the chocolate herself from a popular recipe, but didn’t have time to taste test it. But here she was, calling Daichi aside while her heart pounded in her ears.  _ Please don’t hate me…. _

Though she’d put on her brave face when she called him over, the nervousness took control of her body as soon as Daichi stepped through the doorway. She awkwardly stared at the ground, holding the gift behind her back. “What’s up?” he greeted casually, perfectly unaware of her inner turmoil.

“I… um… I have something for… for you.” She handed him the gift a little too roughly. Her heart sank when she realized this. She refrained from muttering curses as Daichi curiously unwrapped the gift.

Daichi’s face changed when he saw the chocolate heart… broken. “I… forgot what day it was,” he chuckled. “Thanks, Yui.” The smile that raised his pink cheeks melted Yui’s heart. “I’m gonna guess it was whole before. But now that it’s like this, we can… we can share, right?” He held out part of the treat.

Yui was shocked. This was the most shy she’d ever seen Daichi. Hesitantly, she nodded and accepted the half he held out to her. “That’s thoughtful of you,” she whispered. “I never got to taste it before. Thank you.” They nibbled on their pieces, but decided it would be nice to save some for later.

“Thanks so much for the chocolate, Yui. It made me really happy.” He turned to go, but Yui caught his sleeve.

“R-real quick…” she paused. Unable to hold back much longer, she gave him a chocolatey kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for reacting well to that. I was really scared,” she giggled.

Daichi stood shocked still. “N-no problem. Um… I’m truly grateful for it.” His hand came up to feel the place where she’d kissed him as she nervously skittered away. “…  _ Wow _ ,” he breathed, watching her go. When he pulled his hand away, a small chocolate stain came with it.

“See you in March… Yui.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ever just write a fic because you want to? Well here's that....  
> I really wanted to write a Haikyuu!! Valentine's Day fic, but I wanted it to differ from most of my other Haikyuu!! shipping fics thus far. Sure, I could've done a more obscure ship, but I'll save that for later. Maybe Easter or something. (Also I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to do better next time ;w;)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next month (hopefully)!! Bye! <3


End file.
